Our Funny Convo Book
This page will be for funny convos! Funny convos you had on chat, in the comments, or in your life! This is kind of like a (funny) memory page! Thank Veronica for this idea!!!!!!!!!!!! Funny Chat Convos Veronica: I WILL CRAP ON THAT MOTHER CRAPPER! Lola: HE IS AN IDIOT Abby Cat: Lol thanks guys but Maddie punched him and broke his phone she has to pay for it now Lola: Oh wow. Mel: Wow, NICE JOB MADDIE! :D Sam: COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM! Bombom: yum :) Mel: -eye roll- really Sam? AusllyShallLive: YES! COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM! Abby Cat: I LOVE COOKIE DOUGH ICECREAM Bombom: I wish i could live in never land :D V: i wish i was cupid. Stab people in the butt :) KPOP: I got my hamburger from my mom, and i said," I'm going to the restroom." But first, i was gonna put my plate on the computer table. My dad said," You're gonna eat in the restroom?" LOL. XD. Allypuppi: xDD ^ V: LOL you got to put that in the book! :D KPOP: My sister's friend's friend judges people by asking this question: would you rather eat a fried baby, or a live puppy? AusllyAddict: thats super hard! KPOP: i would say neither AusllyAddict: They're both so cute!!! Bombom: i would prefer to die lol KPOP: ikr Bombom: They're both too cute :D Sam: Are fried babies cute? KPOP: idk Sam: i have never seen one.... V: okay id rather eat a fried baby AusllyAddict: WOW fried babys are cute! KPOP: I say.........NEITHER V: A LIVE PUPPY? thats like eating BRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mel: NEITHER! KPOP: i thought the zombie acopolypse started or something........ :p Bombom: I AM A ZOMBIE I AM COMING TO GET YOU! :p KPOP: *passes chicharrones around* i beg for mercy by giving you these chicharrones! Ausllylover: BANG BANG BANG YOUR DEAD! Bombom: lol not enough sorry i give you five sec to run lol Ausllylover: *sprints to porta potty* YOULL NEVER GET ME ZOMBIE! Bombom: O YES I WILL LOL KPOP: lol Bombom: (ZOMBIE) Bombom: (Ghost) close enough KPOP: I have........... dun dun dun dun dun...........the elder wand! behold, zombie! V: Really guys??? Bombom: i could never die lol KPOP: lol yeah v Bombom: Yes really vero :D Mel: Yes really v Ausllylover: I HAVE A SHOVEL TAKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! Bombom: ouch your in big trouble lol i want brains i want lol Ausllylover: I HAVE NO BRAINS SO TAKE THAT Rossome:D: I AM ROSS LYNCH AND I LOVE LAURA MARANO! Jk Jk!! I Lost Ratliff's Favourite/Lucky Drumsticks..I AM SO DEAD. Hearts: HEY PEOPLE OF OUTER SPACE!!!! :P Tegan: HEYYY IM IN PLUTO U? Hearts: IM IN SATURN LOL V: Oh yeah well i am in another galaxymillions lightyears away! Tegan: u got gold rings lol Hearts: :P Tegan: Im a star (star) lol fail Funny Comment Convos Veronica- Would you rather be a pig or a babbon Hearts- Pig KPOP- Baboon.... Pigs get turned into bacon...... Funny Life Convos Category:LOL Category:RANDOM! Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Links Category:Awsome Category:Comedy